


Oliver's Christmas Wish

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, First Time, First Time Topping, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Percy Weasley, Top Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Percy discovers Oliver at his front door on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Oliver's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sugareey's prompt "First Christmas after the war (what could possibly make up for not having one last year?)" Thanks for reading!

It was Christmas Eve and Percy had to remind himself that he wasn’t an old man.

He was at the Ministry, buried under a mountain of paperwork, and his hand was cramping around his quill. The fire was dying behind him, and his office was cold and medieval. He should go home. He should go home to his empty flat and read a good book or wank or do _something_.

With a loud yawn, he stretched in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. He blinked blurrily. He wished Oliver was here with him. They hadn’t seen each other since the end of the war, and Oliver was _famous_ now. He was one of the best Quidditch players in the country. 

Percy thought about him daily. He collected photographs of him from the newspaper. He stared at those photographs too much. It was embarrassing. 

Percy stood and grabbed his cloak. Fuck, tomorrow was Christmas. Tomorrow he would have to face his family. They still hadn’t forgiven him for siding with the Ministry during the war, which was okay. He hadn’t forgiven himself either. 

The atrium was dead. Even the security guards were dozing. Percy clutched his cloak closer and hurried to the Apparition corridor. A few moments later, he left the Ministry.

Percy reappeared in front of his flat door. There was someone waiting for him. Percy yelped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Percy blinked, then blinked again. Oliver stood in front of him. It was like his fantasizing mind had conjured him.

“Merlin, _Oliver_.” Percy pulled him into a tight hug. Percy felt his face flush. “You’ve … changed.”

Oliver glanced down at himself. “I’ve bulked up, you mean.”

Percy tried to hide his flushed face. He opened his door with his wand. “Please come in. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’ll have what you are drinking.”

“Right.” Percy scrambled to his kitchen. He summoned the liquor in his cabinets. “I have whiskey.”

Oliver leaned in the doorway of the kitchen and grinned. “That will do.”

Percy poured them some in tumblers. Oliver came closer to grab his. Percy stepped back and drank deeply, forcing himself not to stare.

Fuck, Oliver was fit now. He’d always been fit, but now he was _criminally_ fit. He was the kind of attractive that made Percy go weak in the knees. 

“Hey,” Oliver said, touching Percy’s wrist. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s been too long,” Percy croaked.

“Yeah, it has,” Oliver said quietly.

“How is everything? What’s it like being famous?”

Oliver laughed. “I don’t care about the fame. I only care about winning.”

“You were always so competitive.” Percy smiled fondly. 

Oliver hesitated. “I know it’s Christmas Eve … I know I’m probably intruding.”

“You’re not intruding! Quite the opposite!”

“I’m sure you have plans with family or your girlfriend.”

“You mean my boyfriend.”

Oliver looked at him quickly. “So you do have a boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t.” Percy gulped. “I only said that so you understood I was bent. I don’t date girls.”

“Oh.” Oliver finished his whiskey jerkily. 

Percy watched him. “Does that bother you?”

“Fuck no, Perc!” Oliver put his arm around him and pulled him into a hug. “You know I will always support you.”

Percy’s heart sank. “Yes, _support_.” He laughed bitterly. 

Oliver didn’t drop his arm. He whispered, “I missed you.”

“Oh, I doubt that!” Percy moved away so Oliver couldn’t touch him anymore. “I’m sure you’ve had loads of things to occupy your time. Friends and fans and girlfriends. I’m sure all the adoration is thrilling.”

“I don’t have girlfriends.” Oliver stared at him for a long moment. “I thought we understood each other.”

Percy turned away, his heart thumping hard. “We’re mates. Of course we understand each other.”

Oliver stepped closer, and Percy felt the heat of him against his back. “Perc – I thought you understood that I fancied you.”

“You never said!” Percy swerved around.

“You are the one who ran away! Last year with the war … everything was so terrible … I told you that I fancied you and then I didn’t hear from you for months!”

“You were beginning your Quidditch career! I wasn’t going to _bother_ you.”

“For fuck’s sake! You can never bother me. I want you too much for you to bother me!”

They stared at one another. Percy was trying really hard to remember when Oliver had confessed his feelings for him, but, for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. It was all so stupid.

“When did you tell me?” Percy said carefully. 

“It was when we hugged goodbye … I might have whispered it.”

“I didn’t hear it!”

Oliver pulled Percy into his arms. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Percy went weak in the knees. “All right.”

Hesitating for a moment, Oliver kissed him gently. Percy gasped and parted his lips. They were grown now, no longer school boys, but the kiss still amazed Percy. 

Oliver groaned and kissed him deeper. He dropped a hand to touch Percy through his trousers.

Shuddering, Percy drew back. “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh?” Oliver blinked in surprise. “You never got the chance to shag Penelope?”

“I didn’t want to shag Penelope.”

“Do you want to shag me?”

“Yes but I don’t know how.” Percy wanted to disappear through the floor.

“It’s easy, love.” Oliver kissed his cheek. “You just stick your cock in me.”

“What? But - _what_?”

Oliver arched an eyebrow. “What did you think happened when two blokes shagged?”

“I know what anal sex is!” Percy said testily. “I just always imagined … it would be the other way.”

“Let’s try it this way, okay?”

Percy nodded, unable to speak. His mouth had gone incredibly dry.

Oliver kissed his cheek again. He whispered, “Come on, love. Grant me this wish on Christmas.”

“Merlin!” Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor to his small bedroom. He hadn’t expected guests so there were clothes on the floor and his bedside table was piled high with books.

Percy lit some candles. He wished he had a fireplace in his bedroom. He stood next to his bed and wrapped his arms around himself. “What happens now?”

“Now I kiss you.” Oliver drew him into his arms again. He kissed his nose, then his mouth. He swiped his tongue along Percy’s lips, asking for permission. Percy groaned and let him slip inside. Their tongues caressed together; Oliver tasted like whiskey.

Percy let his hands roam over Oliver’s hard chest, his bulging muscles in his shoulders and arms. “You are so fucking fit,” he said, amazed.

Oliver chuckled. “You are beautiful. You have great eyes. I love your curly hair.” He squeezed Percy’s arse. “You also have a great bottom.”

“I do?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been obsessed with it for _years_.”

“Impossible.” Percy kissed him again and again. He walked Oliver back to his bed and urged him on top of the duvet. 

“Percy,” he whispered.

Percy kissed his rough palm, his hot wrist. He got his jumper off and took one of his brown nipples in his mouth. Oliver whimpered and arched. Percy stroked Oliver’s chest and stomach. It was like touching a model; it was like touching someone who was too damn fit to be real. 

Oliver undid his trousers and guided Percy’s hand to his warm thigh, close to his straining cock. “I want you to touch me here.”

Gulping, Percy ran his hand over Oliver’s stiffy through his pants. He shivered.

“Please.”

Gulping, Percy pulled down his pants to reveal his cock. Percy stared. He’d spent his teenage years imagining this, but the reality was a tad overwhelming. He touched Oliver with a gentle finger, caressing up and down his shaft. It felt like he was touching his own prick but so much better. 

Oliver bit his lip and watched.

Percy wrapped his fist around him, and moved up and down slowly. Oliver groaned and his cock jerked. Percy took him into his mouth, not deep, just tasting. He was a Gryffindor after all, and sometimes he was hit with a rush of bravery.

Percy flicked the underside of his cock with his tongue. This made Oliver’s hips jump. He sucked a little and whirled his tongue around the crown. 

“Oh,” Oliver said.

Gaining confidence, Percy slid down his cock, going as deep as his gag reflex allowed. 

“ _Fuck_.” Oliver fisted his hair. He seemed desperate to thrust.

Percy bobbed slowly, tasting him, trying to teach himself the proper way to suck cock. He cupped Oliver’s bollocks. They were warm and heavy and _desperate_.

“Fucking hell,” Oliver muttered, now trembling. His hand tightened in Percy’s hair.

Moaning, Percy bobbed faster, and he couldn’t stop the saliva that escaped his mouth. He used his other hand to work Oliver’s shaft, his mouth now sucking hard. Oliver gasped. He thrust desperately and leaked precome. 

“Wait, wait,” Oliver said, and pulled away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Percy’s lips were raw. 

“No.” Oliver’s voice was high, his words rushed. “I don’t know if we will ever do this again. I want more. I want to know.”

“Of course.” Percy quickly removed his clothes and scrambled onto the bed so Oliver didn’t see too much of him. He wasn’t covered in muscles like Oliver. 

“Come here.” Oliver pulled Percy on top of him. His hands wrapped around Percy’s arse, and squeezed possessively. Their cocks brushed together and Percy’s breath stuttered. 

Oliver’s fingers found Percy’s hole, brushing, teasing. Percy’s mouth fell open.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do it the other way?” Percy whispered.

Oliver kissed and licked his neck, still teasing his arse. “I like it either way. Let me give this to you.”

“Okay,” Percy said, fumbling for his wand. He wanted to show Oliver that he wasn’t a complete moron. He cast a lube spell, getting his fingers dripping wet, and reached down to finger Oliver open.

Oliver wasn’t tight. His hole felt well-used. Jealousy made Percy rough as he thrust inside.

“Fuck!”

Percy forced himself to be gentler. He moved his finger in and out; then he added a second one. “You must have a lot of sex.”

“I have a lot of sex with _myself_.”

“Oh.” Percy moved his fingers quickly. He watched Oliver’s face. “Do you like this?”

Oliver bit his lip and nodded. “Yes … but I’m ready.”

Heart thudding, Percy pulled his fingers out and got into position. He cast another lube spell just in case, but most of it ended up on his thighs. He pressed forward, trying to line himself up in the dark. Everything was so slippery.

Oliver reached down to help him. They guided Percy into him. Oliver froze beneath him as Percy pushed past his ring of muscles.

“Oh, _oh_.” Percy was panting. He clutched Oliver’s waist with his wet hands, needing something to anchor him. It was too tight. It was … _murder_. He couldn’t hang on.

“You have to move,” Oliver gasped, still stiff. 

“I’m hurting you. I don’t know what to do.”

“ _Fuck me_ , damn you.” Oliver tugged his own cock.

“Oliver, I can’t.” Percy moved a little, and his whole body lit up. His bollocks were already tight, ready for release. Shuddering, he pulled out then pushed back in. 

“That’s good.”

“Fuck.”

Oliver hooked his ankles around Percy. “Come on, mate. Come on.”

Percy would have laughed if he had the breath. He thrust again and again, slowly, carefully. He kissed Oliver desperately, their tongues caressing. Oliver bit hard on Percy’s lower lip.

“ _Faster_.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, and tried to speed up. Oliver was opening up. Percy fucked him harder, his head spinning. It was good, so fucking good. Percy wanted to die like this. 

“Like that, love. Oh, _like that_.”

“I’m going to come,” Percy said, strangled. 

Oliver’s hand returned to Percy’s arse. He massaged Percy’s hole with a wet finger. “Come inside me, love. Fill me up.”

Percy threw his head back and came. Clenching hard, Oliver spilled over his working fist, and Percy felt his moving knuckles and hot semen. 

Gasping, Percy collapsed against him. He pressed his face to his neck and clung to him. Oliver was clinging, too. 

“Happy Christmas,” Oliver said, sounding like he was on the verge of sleep.

 _I love you_ , Percy wanted to say, but he didn’t. Not yet. “Yes, Happy Christmas.”

Oliver pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
